masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why Should ME4 be Sequel or Prequel or Mixed?
{{Forumheader|Watercooler} Feel free to write in your own ideas but do not overwrite someone else and please include an id tag Andromedus23: Personally, ME4 should take either a mixed bag approach or, if need be, a complete sequel. Either jump in the future where the races has recovered but are more powerful after examining and building on some super sweet reaper tech, or create a rebuilding game where we can choose the outcomes. Everyone must dislike at least some races and the problems and opportunities created by a war of that proportion are immense, bubonic plague immense. Honestly, imagine the guy who sold off all the dead people's homes (probably the king) or the peasant who got to live in the castle where the guy he always wished would drop dead lived (pays in a super tough immune system to be forced to live in filth). Honestly, I can see a whole line of enthralling games starting with the mixed bag approach. Should the less favorable far off approach be taken, the sequel should be set far enough in the future that the old folklore is binding but a rebuilding story is complete and can be carried out through DLCs where we see our favorite characters or heroes interact and build a race. The drawback to this approach is that we already know the outcome before the DLCs come out. The upside, a new world, melded technology, crazy ideas, maybe even some darwinism at work (no torture chamber required), think a turian-krogan brute hybrid that can think and speak (kill me! kill me! I'm an abomination and have bullocks for brains!). Of course, with a mixed bag, the sequel is bound to happen anyway. To my pick, an assassins creed style templars v. assassins world consequence storyline game involving all races and space. Almost like Deus Ex Machina. I like the idea of seeing what each race had in mind for the other. The best place to start, London during the reaper invasion. I would also love to see the interplay of all the folklore and a race to piece together a new world order. Meanwhile, it is obvious that the game would need to deal with the original reaper creators who seem hellbent on controlling the world. Of course, it would need to be original. Think of all the opportunity that a little creativity could patch together. It would be an epic no holds barred free for all in a devistated galaxy rife with new bizzare factions like a geth-quarian alliance. A piece of candy, probably my only one as I begin to grow out of games. Not only would the game be enthralling but the continued story of the horoes of ME4 must be told. What do the do, can we find a new hero to bring together the world or destroy it? Everyone will be looking at the human race with envy and maybe jealousy and hatred. A batarian would want to kill. Its like the backdrop for the war crimes trial of the century. A virtual Yugoslavia where Mulsims committed genocide on Serbs for 400 years, move into the territory and try to break away, Serbs got scared and angry, other groups ragging on the men in power try to declare independence, the men in power are dirty criminals, and wham, 1990s whirlwind of hatred, passion, emotion, and some really disgusting questions that twist the mind and soul that no one should need to ask. Sorry to be so comparative but it proves a point. Emotion, sick and gruesome and powerful choices, and closure while starting a future. Go for it! Whatever happens, do not create a prequel. We know the lore, we are inundated with it. Its time to move on.